It's beautiful
by Kaluvia
Summary: El doctor Lecter planea huir, ha intimado con Will Graham, demasiado. ¿Podría perdonarle por todos sus crímenes? ¿Podrán seguir con su pequeño y oscuro secreto? ¿Acaso Aquiles, Patroclo, Zeus y Ganimedes sentían pueril vergüenza por su amor?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ship: Hannigram. Esta ship es canon, confirmada por el guionista, confirmada por los actores. Es un amor platónico, muy tenebroso, oscuro y rozando lo macabro...**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, este fic está basado en la serie, los personajes no los he creado yo, son de la serie de novelas de Thomas Harris.**_

 _ **Advierto que este fic contiene violencia, contenido sexual, spoilers de todas las temporadas de la serie , además, puede resquebrajar tu mente.**_

 _ **Avisadx quedas...**_

* * *

" _Las hojas del otoño han caído, con su dulce vals melodioso, bailando silenciosamente, con elegancia, en el aire, danzando cuál desenfrenada ménade en éxtasis. Bailan las pardas, marrones y rojizas hojas, que caen al suelo, se unen a la tierra y la alimentan. Las hojas vuelven a la tierra, de ella brotó el árbol que les dio la vida."_

 _Eso había sido escrito por el doctor Lecter, con su mejor estilográfica, con tinta de sepia, de manera extremadamente pausada y tranquila, de manera meticulosa, lo había escrito todo en su cuaderno más valioso, donde anotó el progreso y los problemas de su paciente estrella, Will Graham, el hombre de cabellos rizados, ojos color gélido ponto y frío mirar. Había sido capturado, tras vomitar la oreja de su supuesta hija, pronto saldría, su inocencia había sido demostrada. Lo peor, es que volverá, que sabrá lo que había pasado, lo que había sucedido, lo que tenía que haber olvidado._

 _Sabría que él le había introducido de manera brusca y algo animosa, la sonda, le había colocado la oreja en el estómago. Lo sabría. Le miraría a los ojos, esos marrones ojos, color chocolate, el color más oscuro. Los crímenes que había cometido se reflejarían en sus iris, M_ _ischa_ _asesinada y demacrada, yaciendo en el suelo, siendo devorada y todos los crímenes que había cometido._ _Sabría que él le había colocado la oreja con la sonda de manera cariñosa quizás. Sabría que con su mirada, el comprendería todo. Había sido tan fácil controlar a este dulce muchachito, sabía como utilizarle a la perfección como jugar con su mirada, con su cuerpo… Sabía que él, en este macabro juego del crimen, había encontrado a alguien afín, alguien igual a él. Deseaba ver sus ojos gélidos color ponto, de frío mirar, su piel pálida, algo amoratada bajo los ojos, sus labios suaves, dulces como un caramelo. Y él deseaba observarle, tocar sus suaves rizos marrones, acariciar su suave cara, sentir su respiración, oler su aroma dulzón, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sentir el calor que emana. Recordaba cuando en alguna que otra noche, había acariciado al joven con suavidad y delicadeza, con gentil manera, deseando que ese momento durara siglos, años, no sólo unos cuántos minutos. Y esperaba, en su butaca, cómodo, deseando verle entrar por la puerta, sabiendo la rabia que él tendría, el odio quizás que descargaría sobre él. Gracias a él, había sido encarcelado injustamente, recordaba su cara, cuando le amenazó en la cocina, con la pistola. Recordó el miedo en sus ojos. Ese miedo que le petrificaba, ese miedo que le oprimía como si le hubiesen puesto nieve en las costillas, ese dolor indescriptible, ese sentimiento de dolor absoluto, de sentir como ese algo frío se clavaba en sus costillas fuertemente, desgarrándole. Y escuchaba en su mente su respiración agitada, no de excitación, si no de puro terror. Lo había descubierto todo en aquella cocina_ _._

 _Lo sabía todo, sabía demasiado. Había ido demasiado lejos. Pero el FBI le atrapó. Injustamente lo confinaron a una inmunda celda, lejos del sol, lejos de la luz, aburrido, comiendo horrible bazofia. Mientras, el doctor disfrutaba de la compañía de Alana, de sus elegantes cenas, de su exquisita comida, mientras Will, comía su asqueroso puré de patatas pasado._

 _Y al final, él salió de la celda, le liberaron. Y huyó, no quiso volver. Pero volvería, volvería a junto de su doctor. Sabía que era necesario. El día llegó._

 _Esperaba en la sala de espera, serio, vestido con un abrigo verdoso oscuro, un sweater confortable negro, con unos pantalones oscuros y unos zapatos de igual color., con sus rizos negruzcos, despeinado. Miraba una revista sobre arte y decorados cuando el doctor abrió la puerta, repeinado, enfundado en su traje nuevo, marrón y con rayas blancas y rojizas, con una una camisa color perla, brillante, con un chaleco del mismo color que el traje. Llevaba una corbata roja, a conjunto con todo._

 _-Pasa, Will.-dijo, tranquilo, mientras hacía un gesto, calmando todos sus deseos._

 _El muchacho se sentó en su sillón, lentamente, miró al doctor, que también se sentó, mirándole con curiosidad._

 _-Muchas personas me dijeron que usted sería malo para mi. Muchas voces se levantaron cuando dije de volver a su consulta, doctor. Muchas personas dijeron que todo esto sería lo peor. Todos piensan que debería cambiar de doctor. Todos piensan que soy un caso demasiado extraño para usted, que usted no sabe manejar la situación y ayudarme. Pero Jack, insiste en que la terapia será buena, que me curaré de esto, que resolveré el puzzle si mi mente está en términos correctos. Dice que todo lo que haga será de crucial importancia. A Alana no le importa que venga a su consulta, aunque prefiere venir sola aquí a pasar el rato, ¿verdad? Seguro que a la luz de las brasas de la chimenea todo parece tan idílico como siempre. ¿Acaso le ha contado nuestro pequeño y oscuro secreto? ¿Acaso ella sabe lo que intenta ocultar? Dijo usted que esto no era un problema, que no debíamos ocultarnos. Pero luego se cansó de jugar conmigo y me tiró a la basura como a un mal juguete. Y así hará con ella. Pero a mi me encerraste, me confinaste a una patética celda. Mientras estaba con Alana, yo sufría, yo me transformaba. Yo fuí atormentado por más y más pesadillas. Algo malo crecía dentro de mi. Estaba allí por su culpa. Desde que le conocí, mi historial se ha corrompido cada vez más. Maté al padre de nuestra hija en esa cocina y sé que su voz estaba al otro lado del teléfono, sé que usted era la mente maestra, sé que usted es el culpable de todo. Gracias a usted me metieron en la cárcel. Porque lo descubrí todo aquél día. Comprendí lo que_ _Garret Jacob Hobbs_ _me decía con su último aliento… ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo estás viendo? Sí, en esa cocina lo logré ver. Le vi a usted. Usted es el ciervo negro que me acecha, es usted esa cosa que aparece en mis pesadillas, que me atormenta cuando consumo el acto con Margot.. Es usted… ¡Qué sólo quiere arruinar mi vida por conocer sus crímenes! Sólo quiere destruirme, seguir manipulándome… -decía, con rabia, con furia ciega, con todo lo que quería decirle desde hace mucho tiempo a su ya no tan querido doctor.- Es usted horrible, doctor, es un asesino, es lo peor, es escoria, ¡ojalá no le hubiese conocido ese estúpido día!. Ojalá nunca Jack me hubiese designado este caso. Ojalá Alana no caiga en su jueguecito estúpido. Alana me quería. Pero tenía que conformarse con usted, vamos, ¿¡Qué artimaña usó para atraerla a su tela de araña!? - soltaba, angustiado, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, sintiendo como algo le retorcía el corazón, notando los temblores de su cuerpo y su voz. Se había levantado del asiento, sin saber como ni cuando._

 _-Will,_ _cálmate. Frederick_ _Chilton te está usando para intentar arruinarme. Intenta hacernos daño, hazme caso. No le creas, te está mintiendo, Will. Te miente de mala manera, él es el que te manipula, no yo. Tranquilo, vuelve a sentarte, cálmate. Respira.-contestó de manera tranquilizadora Hannibal, mirando de manera tranquila al joven, que seguía de pie, inmóbil._

 _-No. No me ha mentido. Recuerdo como me introducía la oreja en la garganta, recuerdo esas oscuras noches con usted. Usted me ha cambiado. He cambiado a peor. He empeorado. He sido parte de su diseño todo este tiempo._ _Me ha utilizado todo este tiempo, como un peón más-gritaba, encolerizado, temblando, dándole un ataque de ansiedad terrible, gimoteando levemente, sintiendo la fría mirada del doctor._

 _-Will, cálmate y siéntate. Será lo mejor, vamos, hazme caso.- le repetía, sin resultado._

 _-Me ha utilizado, he dormido en su alcoba al igual que Alana, he visto a la Bestia que me atormenta cuando estaba con Margot ¡Todo por su culpa, doctor Lecter!-decía mientras todo su cuerpo y voz temblaban._

 _-Basta ya, Will, dejate de formalidades, intenta calmarte, vamos, ¿acaso no recuerdas la confianza que teníamos?- esas palabras le sentaron al jovencito como una puñalada en el corazón._

 _-Pare usted, doctor, deje de mentir, ¡deje de mentir y confiese!.-contestaba mientras intentaba sacar su arma._

 _-Will, deja el arma. ¿Acaso no aprendiste de lo que pasó en las cocinas?- preguntó Hannibal, mirándole fijamente._

 _-¡Cállate y confiesa!-contestó cortante mientras levantaba el arma._

 _-Te ordeno que ceses… O cesaré esto por ti.- tras levantarse, el doctor se acercó al muchachito, asustado y tembloroso. Le agarró una mano y la otra, de la pistola, la agarró fuertemente, tirando la pistola al suelo, dejando a Will todavía más desprotegido._

 _-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Matarme?, sería inútil. El diseño sigue creciendo dentro de ti, Will. Tú eres parte esencial de este._

 _-Lo has admitido… Sabes como funciona…._

 _S_ _entía el pobre chico el dolor de las muñecas inmovilizadas, que poco a poco enrojecían más y más. Y sentía las ganas de moverse y golpear al doctor. Y lo intentó, se liberó una mano e intentó golpear el semblante serio y sombrío del doctor. Fracasó. El doctor le acercó más y más. Estaban cada vez más juntos. Sentían sus respiraciones, la del pobre chico estaba tan agitada que costaba no oírla._

 _-Te estás portando muy mal. No debería importarte quién duerma conmigo, ni qué haga yo en tu ausencia. Esto no va bien. Deberías sentarte y tranquilizarte, tal y como llevo repitiendo todo este rato…-reiteraba, con sorna y algo de cansancio, marcando su territorio._

 _-No… No… No puedo… Doctor… Lecter… Lo qué me ha hecho… Está en mi cabeza… Quiero vengarme… Quiero que sufra lo que yo sufrí… Quiero que sienta la empatía de la que carece… No lo entiende… Nunca lo entenderá.-se justicaba él, respirando fuertemente._

 _Y le intentó saltar al cuello, arañar su fina piel, en un arrebato de locura desesperada, horrible, horrenda._ _El doctor profirió un aullido, tras apartarse. Su paciencia había llegado a un límite. Decidió tomar las medidas desesperadas. Y así fue. Agarró a Will por las muñecas, justo cuando volvió a atacarle. Lo llevó hacia su pecho, intentando golpearle y dejarle dolorido. Le golpeó en el pecho y este gimió de dolor. Le agarró de un brazo y le arrastró por toda la casa, hasta el dormitorio. Una mezcla de terror y pasión existía en el ambiente. Él estaba enloquecido por la rabia ciega que había acumulado. Lo tiró en la cama. Mientras él intentaba reincorporarse, Hannibal sacó la caja negra…. Con suma rapidez, sacó de ella unas esposas e inmovilizó al enloquecido hombre. Y estaba en la cama, retorciéndose. Antes de haberle puesto las esposas le había sacado el abrigo y lo había tirado al suelo. Contemplaba las formas del cuerpo del joven bajo el jersey, sus suaves curvas, la semirrecta de su mandíbula, la línea de sus caderas…_ _Will le miraba con esos ojos de cordero, gritando, aullando de manera incomprensible, en su locura, gritaba, rompiendo el silencio. Chilloteaba cada vez más débilmente, sintiendo como su garganta se secaba. Y seguía tirado en la cama. El doctor le miraba, rígido, muy tranquilo._

 _-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de todo esto? ¿¡Acaso no tiene remordimientos!?- preguntaba, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría._

 _-Voy a quitarte las esposas. Estate quieto._

 _-No, no. ¿Seguro que estas esposas no se las puso a Alana en alguna noche desenfrenada?_

 _El silencio del doctor, parecía no confirmar nada, aún así, el jovencito con sus rizos, despeinados, repetía lo mismo, insistiendo._

 _-Seguro que me pone en la misma cama en la que pasó todas esas noches. ¡¿A ella también le metió en la bañera?! ¡A ella también le besó sabiendo qué bestia se escondía bajo su piel! ¡Responda, doctor Lecter!_

 _-Will, te estás pasando. Sólo por resguardar a alguien más en mi alcoba no debería resultarte tan malo. Tú has mantenido relaciones con Margot. ¿El heredero Verger_ _va en camino?… O de momento sólo lo hacéis por puro placer… Seguro que sí. ¿Y qué? ¿Ves que me importe y que me vuelva loco?_

 _-No… Déjeme ir, suélteme…_

 _-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a los brazos de Chilton y le cuentes toda nuestra historia? ¿O te olvidaste de contar los más oscuros detalles? ¿Verdad?._

 _Esas palabras pesaron, pesaron en el corazón y en el alma._

"Sabe mi debilidad, me ha analizado todo este tiempo, sabe como soy, sabe lo que haré, sabe cómo reaccionaré. Lo sabe. Recuerda nuestro oscuro secreto. Nuestro pútrido y negruzco romance en la oscuridad. Me carcome la idea de estar en la misma cama en la que sucedió todo esto."

- _Te conozco, Will, no opongas resistencia al castigo, ¿quieres? ¿O tengo que visitar a Chilton y tomar un poco de sangre con chocolate?- dijo, algo melodioso, el doctor, mientras le quitaba las esposas.- Pensemos razonablemente._

 _-¿Es razonable que usted haya matado a todas esas personas?_

 _-Yo no las he matado. ¿Crees que soy un asesino, Will?_

 _\- Sí. Usted les quitó la vida. Lo sé. Lo veo en sus ojos. Puedo ver las miradas de terror en ellos. Seguro que hasta llevaba un traje en la escena. El demonio siempre se disfraza._

 _-Eso es mentira. Deja a Chilton a parte y piensa con claridad…_

 _-Lo he dejado a parte. Chilton no tiene nada que ver. Es usted, es usted quién hizo todo eso. Está en sus malditos ojos, doctor Lecter._

 _-¿De veras? Deja de tratarme de usted, hace que me sienta más anciano aún. Yo no he matado a nadie._

 _-Deje de mentir._

 _-Deja de calumniar sobre mí.- insistía el doctor, mirándole fijamente._

 _Se miraban en la oscuridad, la chimenea no estaba encendida._ _El gélido azul chocaba con el oscuro color chocolate. Querían dejarse de discusiones absurdas, fundirse en uno y volver, Will junto a sus perros, Hannibal a sus libros, aunque debería confesar, que él sentía el sentimiento de desear su compañía durante tendido rato._

 _Will intentó levantarse de la cama, jadeando suavemente, pero el doctor le retuvo un poco, le puso las manos en las muñecas. Y estaban, frente a frente._

"¿Acaso este amor prohibido nos carcomería más y más? Somos como Patroclo y Aquiles, hermanos de batalla, nos resguardamos del frío juntos, defendemos la misma causa. Pero mi oscuridad puede. Él lo sabe todo. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma. Le he asustado sólo con la mirada. No temo a perderle, si le pierdo será durante poco tiempo… ¿Pero y si no? Le he dejado conocerme, pensaba que él sería como yo… Pero no. Mi obsesión con él, mi mala relación… Tenía razón Bedelia, cuando decía que yo estaba obsesionado con Will Graham, pero ¿y quién podría resistirse a no probar sus labios, dulces como la miel? ¿quién se resiste a este apetitoso festín?. ¿Me amará, sabiendo lo que mis ojos han visto? ¿Huirá conmigo? ¿Querrá venir a Florencia conmigo?."

 _Se seguían clavando los ojos, los marrones, desprendían un aura culpable, quizás con algo de miedo a una pérdida próxima. Los azules ojos del muchacho, que seguía tirado en la cama, notando el dolor de las muñecas, estaban apenados, tristes._

 ** _Lo sabía todo. ¿Y qué haría ahora?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Un rayo de sol acarició los cerúleos ojos del lirio, que yacía en su cama, con su azulado pijama, suave y algo caliento, raído por el tiempo y la lavadora que dejaba su evidente marca en el tejido barato. Él no recordaba haberse ido a dormir, no recordaba si se había puesto el pijama. Intentaba esforzarse en recordarlo, pero era inútil, nada servía. Oía algún que otro ruido por la casa, pensó pues que eran los perros, agitados. Pero no oía bufidos ni ladridos de emoción ni el sonido de sus esponjosas patas correteado por el porche y la entrada o por la casa misma, no escuchaba sus respiraciones agitadas de felicidad. No escuchaba nada más que algunos sonidos metálicos. Era extraño._

"No recuerdo nada de lo que ha sucedido en… todo este tiempo… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago en mi casa aún? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? Esto es muy extraño… Sólo recuerdo lo que sucedió en la consulta y que luego todo se volvió oscuro… Perdí la visión o algo, sólo recuerdo eso, el ver como todo se volvía en pequeños puntos que se hacían cada vez más y más oscuros… Vaya tontería. Seguro que era un sueño, que nada ha pasado, que nada ha sucedido. Todo esto era sólo eso un sueño. O eso parece."

 _Y se equivocaba. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla mientras estaba sumido en los brazos de Morfeo. Es más, se mareó en la cama del doctor, perdió el conocimiento y este, fue llevado hasta su casa, desnudado sin pudor, aseado y vestido con su confortable pijama. Era agradable, Hannibal estaba en la cocina, limpiando los platos que el vago de su paciente no había limpiado, ordenando todo, recogiendo algún que otro calcetín sucio que él había tirado tras un día de investigación muy extenso, ordenando el terrible caos que reinaba en el salón, colocando los libros, los aparejos de pesca, guardando todo lo que no estaba en su sitio, limpiando el sofá, barriendo el suelo, limpiando la suciedad de las ventanas, distrayéndose, esperando a que Will despertara y le viera allí, en su casa, limpiando todo, ordenando sin descanso, intentando de alguna manera, ayudarle. Y Will se levantó con esfuerzo, algo mareado, buscando sus zapatillas suaves y blandas, se las puso con lentitud, sintiendo el calor en sus pálidos pies. Anduvo hasta la cocina, con algo de entumecimiento aún y le vio allí, sorprendido, soltó un absurdo gemido de extraña sensación._

"¿Pero cómo ha llegado aquí?… Nada tiene sentido, no puede ser, mi sueño..."

 _-¿Estás mejor, Will?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá, algo más limpio, sin rastro de los perros, que estaban fuera correteando._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?… Pensaba que seguía durmiendo en todo momento…- contestó, mirando incrédulo todo, tan impoluto, tan ordenado, tan impropio de él.- Supongo que debería agradecerte el recoger todo esto…_

 _-No, no hace falta que me des las gracias. Era necesario ordenar todo, así te sientes mejor. Y así podía hacer pasar el tiempo hasta que despertaras._

 _-¿Pasar el tiempo? ¿Qué soy? ¿Un muñeco con el que jugar? ¿Por eso esperar tanto para estar conmigo? Seguro que cuando te canses de jugar y entrenerte conmigo, pasarás a tu siguiente juguete, Alana, seguro que ella será más divertida, con su pelo largo y marrón, su hermoso cuerpo. Seguro que será extremadamente divertido. Pues claro, y qué más…_

 _El doctor le miraba con el semblante tan serio que incluso daba algo de grima y repelús, tenía una expresión extremadamente sombría, sus ojos eran más oscuros y estaban clavados como una estaca en los del muchacho, que desde la puerta, había soltado todas sus inquietudes casi sin pensar._

 _-No eres un juguete, esto no es un juego, deja de decir tonterías, Will. No juego contigo y con Alana. Deja de sentir celos por ella, por tener una relación con ella no significa nada. Seamos adultos, ¿o es que quieres seguir jugando como un niño por siempre?- añadió, con fuerza y oscuridad con su voz grave._

 _-No quiero jugar a nada, sólo quiero que todo mejore y poder atrapar al asesino. Y yo sé quién es, ahora mismo le miro a los ojos, doctor Lecter, sé que es usted, no soy tan cretino para no darme cuenta.-debatía, mientras se acercaba más y más._

 _-Chilton te ha lavado el cerebro, y lo sabes. Deja de mentir e inventar sandeces, es inútil, cesa ya con estas paparruchas sin sentido alguno y razona. ¿Para qué querría matar a esas personas? ¿Qué haría con ellas? Es absurdo, Will, deja de mentir y piensa._

 _-No me lo ha lavado, ha abierto mi mente y..- en esa pausa se dio cuenta de todo._

" _Esa carne, esa carne que he probado con el doctor, esas cenas opulentas, llenas y rebosantes de comida y bebida en ingentes cantidades… La carne… No sabía igual que la carne que compro usualmente. Él decía que era conejo o de cerdo o de ternera, pero yo conocía perfectamente el sabor de todas esas carnes, pues todas las había comido anteriormente, en menor cantidad. Y toda su carne me sabía igual… Era demasiado raro, demasiada coincidencia, ese sabor dulzón y salado, ese sabor tan extraño y misterioso… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan necio…? Ahora lo entiendo, entiendo su diseño, entiendo todo. Él mataba por placer, por amor a la comida… Me estaba sirviendo carne humana… Desde el primer momento… He cometido este sacrilegio sin darme cuenta… Y él lo sabe… No.. No puede ser..."_

 _Will se quedó mirando al suelo, muy pálido, enfrascado en su lógica cuya conclusión era inevitable, esa blasfemia era inevitable, ese pecado tan horrible y pecaminoso… Todo ese tiempo lo llevaba haciendo, comiendo de su mano, de su mesa colocada de elegante manera. Y lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio. Disfrutaba viendo como su igual, comía como él, saboreando la comida. Al principio en sus banquetes nocturnos, el muchacho comía con lentitud excesiva, nervioso, comía mucho, de manera muy tediosa, notaba el hambre que había pasado, el como disfrutaba el sabor y la textura, saboreaba las patatas, de dorado color, de crujiente envoltura y dulce sabor, asadas por dentro, condimentadas y bañadas en una salsa acaramelada y dulce como la miel, podía sentir la sal leve que había esparcido, comía la carne, de potente sabor y apariencia brusca, bañada en una salsa especial, con más especias, con una textura algo fragmentada, dura quizás, pero en la boca se derretía, pues la carne estaba medianamente pasada, aún podía sentirse los jugos que la sangre había formado en las deliciosas entrañas. Habían estado comiendo, de manera jovial, la carne del sacrificio. Honraban a sus víctimas así, comiéndolas. Will comía con voracidad, recordando los antiguos tiempos de hambre y penuria, al igual que una vez Hannibal pasó, en su miserable infancia._

 _Era verdad, habían cometido el lujurioso pecado. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso sentían algo de remordimiento? Pues no, no sentían gran cosa, Will tan sólo estaba impactado, pero todo pasaría con rapidez para él, se acostumbraría, como a todo._

 _-Doctor Lecter… Todo este tiempo.. La carne…No era de ternera ni de algún otro animal…_

 _-¿Y de qué era entonces?-preguntó de manera retórica, el doctor, tranquilo._

 _-Era carne humana. Todo el tiempo, en todos sus platos._

 _Hannibal sonrió._

 _-Claro que era carne humana, si a alguien le quitas la vida y no honras su carne, de lo contrario, sería asesinato, ¿Verdad, Will?- contestó con una sonrisa algo torcida y oscura._

 _-Cómo ha podido… ¿No siente nada de dolor por esas víctimas…? ¿No se arrepiente de nada?- decía, mientras se acercaba con lentitud y agresividad, alzando levemente los brazos, queriendo rodear el cuello del doctor con ansia y furia ciega._

 _-No siento nada, Will, ¿Qué debería sentir?… Es inútil. Pero disfrutaste mucho de mis cenas… ¿Verdad?-contestaba, provocándolo más y más._

 _Se acercó tanto que se abalanzó sobre él, con cólera impasible, llevando sus manos hacia el cuello del doctor, que se sorprendió y dejó agarrar. Le gustaban mucho sus manos, suaves y quizás algo pequeñas, pero hermosas a su manera. Le agarró del cuello, con fuerza, le oprimía._

 _-¿Siente acaso ahora? ¿Lo ves? ¡¿Lo logras ver?!- replicaba el muchacho, apretando más y más, sintiendo el aire pasar y quedarse en la garganta del doctor, que intentaba liberarse, agarrando la cadera del jovencito que estaba encima de él, intentando separarle para poder respirar, algo más agitado, intentaba no arañar muy fuerte su suave piel. Intentaba decirle que paraba, pero él poco a poco soltaba sus manos, sintiendo los arañazos de la cadera que subían por su espalda. Y paró levemente. Le gustaba que le arañase y que le toquetease la espalda, al igual que al doctor le gustaba algo esa pequeña asfixia, pero le disgustaba no poder respirar bien, claro. Quería el control de la situación, pero Will poco a poco volvía en razón, sintiendo las consecuencias de su acto de frenesí menádico._

 _-Lo.. Lo siento, doctor Lecter, me he pasado… Lo siento…- se disculpaba, soltando sus manos y apartándose bruscamente._

 _-No pasa nada, Will, menos mal que has vuelto al razonable sistema…-aclaraba con respiración agitada, ocultando su excitación malsana._

 _-De veras lo siento, de verdad… No sé como compensarte esto… Me he pasado mucho…-repetía una y otra vez, sin éxito._

 _-No, no tiene importancia, no pasa nada…-contestaba mientras intentaba controlar su modo de respirar y se levantaba a beber un vaso de agua._

 _Bebía con tranquilidad, mientras Will seguía disculpándose inútilmente, una y otra vez, mirando sus manos con culpable odio y desesperación. Dejó pues el vaso de agua en el fregadero, ahora impoluto y desinfectado._

 _-Olvidemos esto, olvidemos todo. No ha pasado nada aquí.-aclaraba el doctor, mientras caminaba hacia Will, sentado en el sofá con esa aura angelical e inocente que en algunos momentos le rodeaba._

 _Quería abrazarle en ese momento, acariciar su suave cara, mirarle a los ojos, colocar los botones del pijama azulado, ahora desabrochados por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, quería besar sus delicados labios, quería simplemente, sentir la naturalidad que nunca había sentido. Buscaba el sentirse bien tocando a su amante, cosa que había sentido en anteriores encuentros, de manera muy intensa, recordaba como toqueteaba su espalda… Buscó esa naturalidad y misma sensación con Alana, cuando Will estaba fuera, pero ella no le proporcionaba más que calor y poco placer. Ella era una excelente mujer, pero no llenaba el vacío que el muchacho había dejado. Y allí estaba, sentado en el sofá, repitiendo una y otra vez que sentía que estaba muy mal. ¿Sentiría el lo mismo? ¿Quería abalanzarse sobre él, no con asesinas maneras, si no para amarle en silencio entre besos y toqueteos?. Se sentó a su lado, resistiendo la tentación, mirando los botones del pijama, alzó levemente los brazos para colocarlos bien, un gesto que Will vio como algo raro y se asustó un poco. Colocados los botones, el muchacho se calmó más y miró de manera algo serena al doctor, que estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y él lo notaba, notaba sus intenciones. Y sentía lo mismo, pero le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pensaba que este amor era imposible… Y no lo era, ambos se amaban, se querían, se deseaban, se obsesionaban, eran un amor prohibido y oscuro, no paraban de esconderse, de ocultarse, pero todo saldría a la luz, todo al final acabaría brillando bajo los focos de las atentas miradas de la sociedad americana, serían motivo de burla y humillación quizás, si imperara aún el viejo pensamiento retrógrado. Los tiempos habían cambiado o eso pensaban. Y allí estaban, tan juntos, tan cerca, tan lejos, tan ensimismados, tan arraigados en la idea de que todo lo que hacían estaría mal._

 _-Disculpa, debo marcharme. Aunque sea domingo, tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento, Will.-se dignó a decir, el doctor, mientras intentaba levantarse muy lentamente, apreciando cada instante, saboreando cada momento que pasaba junto al desdichado jovenzuelo que le miraba, con curiosidad y algo de asombro._

 _-¿No te quedas a comer?-preguntó, tornando un poco la cabeza, en un intento de dar algo de lástima, como un perrito que deseaba que su amo permaneciese en la casa._

 _-...De acuerdo. Te llevaré a comer a algún sitio, pues veo que en la nevera no tienes nada valioso o digno de cocinar._

 _-¿Acaso la comida precocinada no te gusta?-decía, con un inocente tono, quizás sin pensar en las dotes magistrales que el doctor poseía en el campo de la cocina._

 _-Will, ¿Crees que sería capaz de digerir esa bazofia? Por favor, hay que comer bien, es esencial para estar bien, física y mentalmente, seguro que debes de tener un montón de carencias vitamínicas, ¿verdad?_

 _-Pues ni idea, la verdad, yo como lo que esté en la nevera y lo que sea más barato._

 _-Hoy entonces harás una excepción y podrás comer algo delicioso y caro._

 _-¿Tendré que pagar yo? No me gustaría gastar mucho dinero, ya bastante me cuesta llegar a fin de mes…-añadía Will, recalcado su tacañería y falta de dinero, fruto de una infancia complicada._

 _-No, no, tranquilo. Todo corre a cargo de mi cuenta, no dejo que mis invitados paguen el festín, sería algo muy maleducado, ¿No crees?._

 _-La verdad… Es que nunca lo había pensado.-notó entonces, en sus palabras la naturalidad que la conversación tomaba.- Y… ¿Qué vamos a comer?_

 _-Si vamos a un restaurante, lo lógico es que allí, decidamos que comer. Pero más o menos me voy haciendo a la idea de que sitio debo llevarte._

 _-Ahá… ¿Qué hora es?…-preguntó el chico, mirando su pijama, deseoso de cambiarse._

 _-Son las once y media, puedes ir a vestirte con tranquilidad, tenemos tiempo de sobra…_

 _-De acuerdo.-contestó, Will, alejándose lentamente hacia su dormitorio, desabrochándose los botones, al llegar, se quitó la parte de arriba y tras jadear suavemente, cansado de manera absurda, se quitó la parte de abajo y fue a su armario a buscar algo adecuado para salir, por lo tanto, se vistió con una camisa de cuadros verdosa y algo oscura, abrochada hasta arriba del todo, con unos pantalones marrones claro, combinados con un cinturón negro azabache, y para culminar, una chaqueta grisácea. Lo mejor de todo, era que Hannibal, desde el marco de la puerta, había observado como el cuerpo escultural del muchacho se mostraba, como se vestía, como sus rizos se movían, como respiraba de manera algo agitada, como se arreglaba levemente con el peine en el espejo, como se colocaba las gafas con suma delicadeza, como se ponía unos calcetines horribles de color blanco, con unos zapatos negros, no muy gastados. Y lo había visto todo, vio su espalda, su torso, todo, lo había visto antes, pero mirarle sin que el supiera de su presencia, le gustaba de una extraña manera. Se alejó cuando él acabó de vestirse, fingiendo que nada había pasado._

 _-Bueno, deberíamos irnos, ¿no?_

 _-Si, claro, te llevo yo, deja las llaves ahí.- dijo Hannibal acariciando la mano del muchacho de manera algo brusca, que intentaba coger las llaves del cuenco, las llaves de su gran coche._

 _-De acuerdo… ¿Te importaría ir para allí? Debo encerrar a mis perros, no quiero que pasen mucho frío ahí fuera._

 _-Te espero, pues.- contestó el doctor, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a los perros que avanzaban con paso ligero, deseosos de lamer a su dueño y colmarlo de cariños._

 _Pero este, intentaba huir de ellos, pues este perro quería ir con su amo, no quedarse con su manada. Cerró la puerta con llave y marchó hacia el elegante coche del doctor Lecter, que se hallaba en él, escuchando alguna que otra pieza musical anticuada y pomposa._

 _Deseaba llevar el coche hasta el más cercano aeropuerto, dejarlo allí, huir con todo y sin nada, huir con valentía y bravura, huir al Paraíso que el hombre rechazó, huir, simplemente, con su amante, vivir felices, allí donde aquellas miradas no les atravesasen el cuerpo, allí donde nadie entre los frescos de las paredes les observase con mala mirada. Allí, deseaba estar, no sentado en su elegante coche, intentando planear su huida, calculaba con precisión el coste de los trajes nuevos, imaginaba su color y textura, el meterlos en maletas, doblados de buena manera, con su olor de antigüedad y novedad. E imaginaba la desastrosa maleta de Will, llena de suéteres, de calcetines gruesos, calentitos, de pantalones y camisas algo desfasadas y raídas, de fotos de sus perros, pues los echaría mucho de menos. Intentaba reprimir la carcajada pero ¿y si no aceptaba su propuesta de marchar a Florencia?… Él lo sabía todo… ¿Y si la lengua se le escapase y se lo contara todo a la Policía?… Mientras pensaba todo eso, Will se metía en el coche, silenciosamente, se sentaba en el fino cuero y cerraba la puerta muy lentamente, admirando el momento, contemplando como el doctor estaba mirando a la nada, con las manos en el volante, el cinturón oprimiéndole de forma leve el pecho, enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no banales._

 _-¿Nos vamos?-dijo, despertándole de su extraño letargo._

 _-Sí, disculpa…-respondió Hannibal, arrancando el coche que ronroneó como un gato hambriento._

 _Y se alejaron de la casa del muchacho, que miraba al más allá, en el horizonte, buscando de manera inútil algo, allí, más allá del horizonte, algo que le llevaría hasta allí, hasta su amada Florencia._

 _Llegaron tras bastante tiempo en el coche, escuchando música antigua, cantos gregorianos, fragmentos de óperas que estaban pasadas de moda, escucharon las agudas voces de las sopranos, los suaves acordes del violín, los graves golpes de la percusión, todo en su momento, todo en su lugar._

 _Bajaron del coche, la lluvia no les había sorprendido de momento. Estaban delante del restaurante, de aspecto antiguo y muy refinado, con letras cursivas y algo borrosas en la puerta, Will no se fijó mucho en ellas, pues Hannibal pasó delante de él y le cedió el paso, abriendo la puerta con extremada delicadeza y elegancia. Era tan cómico ver a dos hombres hechos y derechos, comportándose con modales de finas damas de la aristocracia francesa, al menos los modales de Hannibal, impecables, no como los de Will, que algunas veces, brillaban por su ausencia._

 _Pasaron pues al interior del local, iluminado de manera tenue. El maître les atendió, algo disgustado pues no tenían mesa reservada en ese caro local, aunque eso se arregló con la generosa mano de Hannibal que deslizó con suavidad un billete en el pequeño atril que el hombrecillo que les atendía, tenía. El maître les sonrió y rechazó el billete, agradecido y halagado, pues era un billete de gran cantidad, pero quería dar buena imagen al local y hacer saber que no tenía apuro económico ninguno, simple orgullo personal._

 _Pasaron pues al comedor, a una mesa apartada, justo en el medio de la sala, en una mesa con sólo dos sillas, sólo dos, para ellos, para Aquiles y Patroclo, que cenaban en el Hades, felices de encontrarse. Se sentaron en las sillas de rojo tapiz, y miraron la carta. El muchacho estaba hambriento, deseoso de comer algo aparte de carne humana, no precisamente la que le servía el doctor en bandeja de plata. Miraba eufórico la carta selecta, decidiendo tomar algo delicioso, pero barato. Decidió entonces tomar de primero, un plato de langostinos con azafrán y salsa ranchera, de segundo, solomillo azucarado con patatas. Hannibal llevaba todo el rato mirándole. Él sabía perfectamente lo que pediría. Lo sabía desde el primer momento. Chuletas de cordero adobadas y servidas con ensalada de queso de cabra y bacon, después, solomillo, al igual que Will. Sabía que el muchacho hambriento escogería lo más barato del menú y lo más delicioso._

 _El maître se acercó a la mesa, con su libretita y su refinado bolígrafo, brillante y negro, con una banda dorada._

 _-¿Saben ya lo que van a tomar los señores?-preguntó alzando el bolígrafo._

 _-Sí, yo desearía tomar langostinos con azafrán y después solomillo, por favor.-contestó Will, adelantándose a su amante._

 _-De acuerdo.-decía mientras escribía de manera rápida y algo nerviosa el camarero._

 _-Yo tomaré, chuletas de cordero y, al igual que mi acompañante, solomillo.- respondió Hannibal, mirando a su amado tras pronunciar las últimas palabras._

 _-Bien, excelente elección, caballeros.. ¿Y de beber?_

 _-Una botella de Château Latour, si es posible, por favor._

 _-Si es posible, señor, espero que disfruten su breve estancia aquí. En un momento les traen su cena._

 _Will ahogó un grito, había elegido el vino más caro de toda la selecta vinoteca del restaurante._

"Está haciendo esto para provocarme, quiere alardear de fortuna y opulencia, será orgulloso..."

 _Esperaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, jugueteando con el pan, admirando el brillo de la cubertería impecable y las dobleces de las níveas servilletas almidonadas, acompañadas por otras, escarlata, de seda. Se apreciaba el elevado nivel del restaurante. La comida llegó pronto, con buena pinta, excelente presentación, delicioso aroma, acompañado por el frugal vino, suave y potente en el paladar, con restos del sabor del roble y de los frutos negros, frío._

 _El plato del doctor humeaba ligeramente, eran chuletas, bien cortadas, sazonadas, acompañadas de patatas, jugosas, crujientes, amarillas doradas, del color del Sol y del oro, brillantes por el aceite de los jugos del cordero sacrificado. Y las chuletas desprendían un olor delicioso que a Will le parecía maravilloso, miraba con demasiados buenos ojos el plato del doctor. Su plato también humeaba ligeramente, los langostinos brillaban a la luz, sazonados con el azafrán y la sal, con la salsa al lado, blanca y espesa, decorada con finas hierbas. El muchacho, bebió primero un poco del vino prestigioso, disfrutándolo más y más, llevándose a la boca un langostino pelándolo y comiéndoselo con voracidad. El doctor le miraba divertido, le gustaba ver como el jovencito comía con fuerza y hambre, deseaba probar su plato, mientras él comía con lentitud y tranquilidad el suyo._

 _-¿Me das un langostino, Will?-preguntó Hannibal, divertido con la escena._

 _Era tan angelical, el muchacho, con las manos llenas de grasa liviana y sal, con las yemas rojizas del azafrán, al igual que los labios, y la cara brillante, suave. Y este, con sus manos grasientas, le dio un langostino, ya pelado, al doctor, que sonrió._

 _-¿Quieres un poco de mi plato? Seguro que te gusta el cordero… ¿Verdad?-preguntó de manera retórica._

 _-Sí, muchísimas gracias, hacía mucho que no comía cordero… del bueno.- respondía mientras acababa su último langostino y se limpiaba las manos, abriendo un pequeño sobre con una toallita de olor a limón, se limpió los dedos grasosos y se secó las manos con la servilleta._

 _Entonces cogió el tenedor y con mucha delicadeza movió un trozo de cordero hacia su plato y de manera pícara robó una patata y la sumergió en la salsa ranchera. Comió el cordero, jugoso, tierno, en su punto, con una leve capa dura por fuera, algo negruzca y marrón, pero por dentro, rojizo, rosáceo, rebosante de jugos y de algo de sangre, muy tierna, con sabor muy dulce y delicioso. Y la patata redondeaba que acompañaba al cordero, bailaba elegantemente, combinada a la perfección, dura por fuera, suave y caliente por dentro, se derretía con un sabor a mantequilla y olor dulzón. Y el sabor del queso de cabra que luego logró hurtar sin que el doctor se diera cuenta de que en su ensalada faltaba un pequeño trozo. El sabor del queso le golpeó en la lengua, era fuerte, muy fuerte, amargo, pero delicioso, bebió algo de vino para amortiguar el fuerte sabor, hallando el consuelo en las dulces notas de los frutos del bosque._

 _El segundo plato era una enorme fuente con dos trozos de grandes proporciones, tras haber retirado el anterior plato, se colocó otra fuente, con pimientos de pico, con salsa de nata, bien cubiertos, asados, decorados con una pequeña hoja de laurel. El solomillo brillaba de manera algo sorprendente, era marrón, cocinado al punto, sonrosado por dentro, muy jugoso, más jugoso que el cordero, bañado en su propia salsa, sazonado con pimienta y sal, decorado con un poco de salsa de mostaza por fuera de este, decorando el plato, con función meramente ornamental y estética… Y cada uno eligió su trozo y comieron con avidez y sentimiento, intercambiado alguna que otra mirada mientras comían, sentían el agudo sabor del vino que bajaba por sus gargantas, el cálido sabor del solomillo selecto, caliente, duro pero blando en el interior, con su delicioso jugo, acompañado por los pimientos asados de fuerte sabor y blando comer, que condimentaban el plato perfectamente, haciendo equilibrar los sabores, haciendo bailar las lenguas de los hombres al vals del sabor perfecto, siguiendo el ritmo de la vida, el vals seguía, continuaba, los sabores danzaban como ménades, el fuego eterno calentaba a los dos hombres que por el cálido sabor se dejaban guiar. ¿Acaso estaba prohibido disfrutar de su agradable compañía? ¿Disfrutar una simple comida sería su perdición? Mientras tanto, el vino se acababa, sin importar su coste, los trozos de la carne desaparecían con suma rapidez. Se acercó el camarero, llevando los platos de los agradecidos comensales._

 _-¿Desean los señores algo más?-preguntó mientras alzaba los restos._

 _-Sí, traiga la carta de los postres, se lo ruego.-respondió el doctor Lecter._

 _El hombre asintió y llevó, con la ayuda de otro camarero, los platos de la deliciosa velada. Les dió la carta de postres y Will miró anonadado la carta, indeciso. Decidió tomar la tarta de manzana con nata. Y el doctor, deseaba tomar tarta de chocolate. No era algo muy sofisticado, pero estaban muy llenos y querían tomar algo sencillo. Pidieron pues el postre y tras varios minutos, este apareció. Las tartas eran caseras, la de manzana estaba muy fría, no era congelada, pero estaba deliciosa, pues la nata acompañaba cada crujiente y suave bocado. La de chocolate estaba muy caliente y el chocolate se derretía ya que tenía trozos por dentro. Will miraba la tarta del doctor con benevolencia y el doctor le ofreció un poco. Alargó el tenedor y le dio a probar el delicioso sabor del caliente chocolate. Estaba todo delicioso. Y la velada había acabado._

 _Se levantaron entonces, con lentitud y excesiva parsimonia. No mediaron muchas palabras, hasta que llegaron al pequeño atril del hombrecillo. La cuenta fue anunciada y Hannibal sacó su billetera, pagando todo, de manera muy generosa. Le dieron la vuelta y con su mano, rodeó suavemente el hombro de su acompañante._

 _-¿Nos vamos ya a casa o quieres ir a algún sitio más?- le susurró al oído, con voz algo más baja._

 _-Supongo, como desees…-respondió Will, algo erizado, la voz susurrante del doctor le causaba un escalofrío, agradable._

 _-Seguro que tienes frío. En mi casa tengo un vino que quiero que pruebes. ¿Vamos?- anunció Hannibal, abriendo la puerta del restaurante hacia la fría calle._

 _-Vale, de acuerdo, supongo que estará bien.-contestó el joven, algo afectado por el vino, pero deseoso de tomar más._

 _Y marcharon hacia el coche, que se encendió con breve sonido, mientras sonaba una suave melodía de Bach. Las notas invadían el coche, ambos hombres, sentados, sintiendo más calor, no sólo por el vino, disfrutaban el momento, lo saboreaban como si fuera su última cena. Llegaron a la elegante mansión y bajaron del coche, perfectamente aparcado._

 _Abrió la puerta de la mansión, donde les recibió la fría oscuridad. Fueron entonces hasta la cocina y allí, le ofreció asiento al muchacho, que parecía cansado. Hannibal abrió la puerta de su gran despensa de vinos y sacó el vino con más grados y mejor, el más delicioso, un vino alemán muy caro, de Wehlen._

 _Y lo llevó, puso dos copas y sirvió el blanco vino, que burbujeaba ligeramente, danzaba con suavidad y fragilidad en la copa, como una mujer en trance en medio de la noche de las fiestas de Baco. Y bebieron el burbujeante brebaje, el vino caro alemán, sabía bien, era dulce, dejaba seca la boca por lo que bebían y bebían, siguiendo sus instintos, bebiendo para calmar la sed que nunca terminaba por calmarse. El alcohol les arrebataba un poco la razón, como en la Antigüedad, se les daba vino a los filósofos más callados, pero debían de soltar su lengua de manera prudente, no como estos hombres que se dejaban llevar por las vides de Dionisos. Bebían, ambos, sentados en el diván, casi recostados, hablando de cosas casi sin importancia, relajados, siendo ellos mismos, doctor y paciente, en la misma sala en la que tantos debates relajados habían cometido. Y hablaban tranquilos, bebían con lentitud más y más, la botella estaba medio vacía y Will, en un impulsivo acto, dejó la copa fina en el suelo y agarró la botella. El doctor, divertido, miró a su compañero, y este se bebió a morro, de manera algo brusca, gran parte de lo que quedaba. Y Hannibal, desagradado, se acercó más a su paciente y agarró la botella, embriagado en los licores del dios caótico, bebió hasta vaciar la botella que dejó en el suelo como pudo. Los dos se rieron dulcemente al ver que no quedaba más vino. Era un momento sumamente absurdo, los dos estaban influidos por el poder del divino Baco._

 _Hannibal se acercaba más y más al muchacho, que estaba tendido, carcajeándose de la situación, algo desafiante, sin su abrigo, con su camisa verdosa algo entreabierta pues el calor del vino y sus continuos movimientos y su frenesí algo relajado pero melodioso, a un perfecto compás, en un ritmo sinuoso, respiraba, su pecho se movía con soltura, sentían el calor del ambiente, notaban el alcohol en vena, sentían todo lo que no podrían sentir de normal manera._

 _E impulsado por sus más oscuros pensamientos, intentó acercarse más y más hacia sus suaves labios, deseándolo con toda su alma, sintiendo el fuego ancestral por sus venas, notando el calor suave en las mejillas. Y el muchacho también sentía ese fulgor, lo veía en sus ojos, brillantes, contemplando la inmensidad, comprendiendo sus sentimientos, anhelando esa comprensión y sintiendo de manera empática, pues ahora, pensaba como él. Se aproximaron más y más, hasta que consiguieron que sus labios se rozaran con presta suavidad y finalmente, el esperado beso ocurrió, más oscuro que nunca, más tenebroso, más hermoso incluso, en las sombras, las horas habían pasado muy rápido, pues el Sol se escondía y volvía a su letargo. Notaron como la temperatura ascendía más y más, se besaron otra vez, deseándolo, luchando por un simple beso, de corta duración, de gran sensación, tan cálido, tan gélido, tan dulce y amargo, tan lejano y cercano… La ingente cantidad de besos, acaloró a ambos hombres, el doctor se quitó la chaqueta con fuerza, la tiró en el suelo, con desdén dejó a la vista su chaleco, su blanca camisa. Y cruzó la mirada oscura con la del divertido querubín que yacía junto a él, sonriente, con un ligero rubor en su cara, con la camisa más desabrochada aún, notando el leve frío en el cuello que pronto desaparecería._

 _Se cruzó la dulce miel con el gélido océano en sus ojos, las manos del muchacho acariciaban con lentitud la espalda del doctor, que yacía encima de él, deseoso de tener el control, de dominar la situación, como siempre. Proseguían con el intercambio de besos y leves caricias, una mano del experimentado doctor acariciaba con suavidad la cadera del joven, deseando abrir la camisa, abrir y admirar su cuerpo, rozarle con los dedos, tocarlo con detalle, recordarlo para siempre, en su palacio, allí estará, de manera escultural, el cuerpo tallado con el cincel de los dioses, con la piedra de la cantera más eficaz, el cuerpo más bello, mejor realizado por la divinidad, allí estaba, a su servicio, dispuesto, en este frenesí, a ser suyo por lo que quedaba de día._

 _Las manos caminaban por sus cuerpos, pero deseaban más, ansiosos, deseosos de culminar ese amor prohibido, su pequeño secreto, su oscuro y tétrico recuerdo tras este suceso… ¿Huiría Will con Hannibal a Florencia? ¿Harían lo mismo en las caras habitaciones de los más exclusivos lugares, rodeados de opulencia, riqueza, tanto física como intelectual?… Y qué sabían ellos, enfrascados allí, en el diván, agitados, meciéndose con el viento, deseosos, ambiciosos, ansiosos de amor, allí estaban._

 _-Venga, vamos al dormitorio…-susurró con extrema suavidad y voz demasiado suave, quizás por la excitación, el pobre doctor, se intentaba incorporar._

 _-No… Estoy bien aquí, quedémonos.- respondió Will, quedándose allí, tumbado aún, mientras el doctor se levantaba y le tendía la mano._

 _-Vamos… Allí hay más sitio, más cosas, lo pasaremos mejor…- sugería él, agarrándole de la mano._

 _Y el chico, aceptó, no le quedaba otra._

 _Se sentía en las nubes, encantado, sintiendo que se alejaba, que ascendía a la órbita celeste, su mente se alejaba, su cuerpo se mecía suavemente, como los árboles se mecen con el viento en un día lluvioso, se dejaba llevar por el sabor del vino, que le sonrojaba las mejillas, notando el calor de su cuerpo, el baile agradable de las llamas en su interior, el fuego ancestral que ardía en él, que le proporcionaba su energía, su simple movimiento, su hermoso encanto. Y el vino había abierto todas sus puertas. ¿Podría ser esto beneficioso para su terapia? Seguro que sus pesadillas seguirían ahí, aunque él no las lograse ver, sabe que pueden volver, que lo harán, que en Florencia, por mucho dinero que cueste la cama y su acompañante, las terribles pesadillas aparecerán, atravesarán sus costillas con sus hórridos cuernos de ciervo. Notará la sangre, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, el dolor de las costillas ardiendo del dolor, los arañazos en la espalda y en el torso, el ducharse en la madrugada, el color de anochecer tardío de sus ojeras, la palidez amarillenta de su tez, su barba mal cuidada, el sonido de los perros llamándole, liderando la manada, buscando a su amo. Y los días de perros han acabado. Todo acabará algún día, lo sabe, sabe que no existe la inmortalidad, al igual que Patroclo, sabe que es mortal, sabe que volverá a ver en el Hades, a su amado Aquiles, el más ágil y bello atleta. Y lo sabe, algo pasará, algo hará caer todo esto. Pero se dejaba llevar por el momento cálido, por la mano ardiente de su compañero, por sus pasos algo rápidos por los pasillos, por las respiraciones agitadas, por el ambiente ligero, por el rápido tiempo._

 _Llegaron pues al dormitorio, a la cama perfectamente bien colocada, bien puestos los cojines, la elegante sábana de lino egipcio, la chimenea apagada, la oscuridad reinaba en la estancia, bailaba en sus ojos, se notaba en sus miradas, lo deseaban, lo querían, no sólo el vino les daba deseos, eran ellos mismos, su ser, sus almas, ellos_ _ **realmente**_ _se deseaban mutuamente. Anhelaban ese choque entre sus labios, ese sentir el calor del otro, el poder oler el aroma, el poder sentir ese placer prohibido, tan hermoso para ellos, sólo para ellos, sólo por su pequeño secreto, sólo porque se conocían, se deseaban demasiado, se expusieron el uno frente al otro, se querían, no sólo por el placer material ni físico, era la estabilidad ligera, el poder compartir ideas estrafalarias, el poder saber que hay alguien ahí, esperando, escuchando, sintiendo, simpatizando, analizando, preocupándose, ese algo, tan alejado del mundo, tan natural. Sentían el mundo arder bajo sus pies, sentían el odio que alguien podría profesar por saber su secreto, sentían como las cámaras les acosarían, no les importaría, nunca les importó, tarde o temprano, algo sucedería, ningún secreto es un secreto para siempre._

 _Will se tumbó en la cama, de manera muy tediosa y lenta, mirando a Hannibal, haciéndole esperar, notando su desagrado, mofándose, bajaba sus manos por la camisa, desabrochaba los botones, con toda la parsimonia y tranquilidad fingida, lo disfrutaba, dejó al aire su torso, arrojó la camisa y siguió desafiando con la mirada a su amante, que también se desabrochaba la camisa, con más rapidez y furia ciega, la tiró al suelo, iracundo, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho travieso, colocándose encima de él, cerca de su corazón, siguiendo su mirada, se aproximaba más a sus labios, deseándolo, y el chico tomó la iniciativa, pues le besó primero, con sarna, se rió tras hacerlo, burlón, alzando un brazo hasta la espalda de su doctor, arañándole con brío, recorriendo su espalda, dejando a su paso breves caminos rosáceos, que se volvían más y más rojizos, como las hojas en otoño. El hombre disfrutaba, le gustaba sentir sus manos en su espalda, y decidió contraatacar, llevó una mano hacia su cuello y levemente le apretó, muy levemente, sin hacerle daño casi, sabría perfectamente, que eso le gustaría. Y le gustó, el chico emitió un leve gruñido, sus manos correteaban por su espalda, arañando más fuerte, ascendiendo hacia su nuca, parándose allí, arañando más fuerte, bajando, agarrando pues, su cuello, con mucha delicadeza, le agarraba, con las dos manos, intentando no hacerle daño. Sonrieron de pícara manera ambos, más y más sentían, más se gustaban, más se entendían, sin palabras, sólo con sensaciones, sólo con un simple movimiento, se alegraban tanto, eran tan ilusos, tan felices... El joven dejó de agarrar el cuello de su querido amigo, aunque era más que eso, bajó hasta su cadera, levemente, deseando liberarse de su carga, deseando bajar más y más._

 _Decidieron liberarse, sentir más incluso de manera más maravillosa, dejando al natural todo, sintiendo con intensidad, con pasión, con más calor, con ese ardiente fuego que les abrasaba. Dejaron que la pasión y el vino les llevase, querían, lo deseaban, lo ansiaban, el simple roce les agradaba, todo era tal y como no habían planeado, no era un encuentro fielmente calculado y meditado, no, era natural, como la vida misma, como el viento que soplaba fuera, era algo que sucedía de manera innata, el juntar el vino y el amor había ocasionado eso._

 _Y bien que se dejaron llevar, disfrutaron de su compañía al máximo, entre besuqueos apasionados, suaves caricias que se intensificaban, esa sensación tan agradable de tener el control, de saber lo que tenía que hacer, de poder hacer lo que quisieran, de manera natural. Disfrutaron mucho, se palpaba en el aire el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían, que chocaban violentamente, atrayéndose._

 _Siguieron tendido rato con su amor, pensando en lo felices que se sentían y todo lo que habían pasado para acabar, finalmente en la cama del doctor, haciendo lo que deseaban con desesperación, de manera lenta y disfrutable. En sus cuellos aparecieron leves, moradas y rojizas machas de amor, como si fueran una pareja de adolescentes de instituto, sus espaldas ardían con los arañazos. Hannibal quería llevar esto más lejos, amordazar a su amante, pero este, cada vez que intentaba incorporarse, le retenía, quería seguir teniendo el control, que no se escapase de las cálidas sábanas. El muchacho había aprendido, llevaba la delantera, aprovechando que Hannibal se había incorporado levemente, se colocó encima de él, agarrándole de las muñecas._

 _-Oh, vaya...¿A dónde pretendes ir?- preguntó burlón, mirándole a los ojos._

 _-A ningún lado.-contestaba el cautivo, avergonzado, sintiendo la presión en las muñecas._

 _-¿En serio? Deja de mentir, vamos._

 _-De verdad..._

 _-No me lo creo, traidor.- decía, riéndose, intentando estar serio, pero fallando de manera absurda._

 _-Suéltame, por favor.- suplicaba levemente el doctor._

 _-Venga, no debería existir secretos entre nosotros... ¿O quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo tu pequeño y exquisito gusto culinario?_

 _-No.. Se darán cuenta tarde o temprano, da igual, era divertido mientras no te dabas cuenta... Suéltame y tendrás lo que quieras, te compraré lo que quieras...-respondía Hannibal, intentado persuadir con algo de esperanza, debido a la urgencia de Will por los bienes materiales._

 _-No quiero nada de ti, sólo quiero saber ese jugoso secreto que guardas, vamos, suéltalo. ¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Qué quieres hacer?-insistía el muchacho, apretando más fuerte.- Lo estás deseando. ¿A que sí?_

 _-Suéltame, Will, te lo imploro, me haces daño, basta..._

 _-¿Se acaba de ablandar tu corazón de piedra? Sin ese traje no eres nada. Dímelo ya._

 _Al no obtener respuesta, le golpeó en una muñeca, fuertemente, nada más soltarla, volvió a agarrarla y excitado, volvió a su pequeño e improvisado interrogatorio, el pobre hombre había dejado escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, aun así, resistía._

 _-Hannibal, venga, no debería existir secretos entre nosotros, nunca los habrá. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Porqué te levantas?_

 _-Quería coger una cosa..._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-¡No te lo voy a decir!- tras esas palabras, algo forzadas, el muchacho aplicó más y más fuerza._

 _-Doctor Lecter... No debes mentirme... Venga, dime... ¿Qué cosa es esa?- decía el joven, que se acercaba más y más a su oreja, sonrosado levemente, muy serio._

 _-Una mordaza._

 _-¿De veras? ¿Una simple mordaza? ¿Qué soy, otro perro más?- contestó el muchachito, que se carcajeó muy fuerte, soltando sin querer las manos del doctor, que aprovechó la ocasión para erguirse con pronta rapidez y huir hacia el armario, mientras el chico se reía más y más, alcanzó la mordaza, abierta, volvió a la cama, fue por la espalda del muchacho y le colocó con rapidez el instrumento._

 _Y las risas pararon, de súbito, todo había cambiado. Ahora él tenía el control de nuevo._

 _-Te dejé que te aprovecharas de mi, te dejé que escogieras, entre que te comprara algo caro y bueno, pero caíste como Narciso en el estanque, tu ego te cegó y aquí estás, amordazado. ¿Qué secretos guardas, Will Graham?- replicaba con voz burlona._

 _El muchacho intentaba hablar, pero no lograba articular palabra, ya que la mordaza se lo impedía, la bola negruzca que tenía apretada le impedía hablar y sólo balbuceaba algunas sílabas._

 _-¿Quién manda aquí ahora, Will? ¿Quién?- preguntaba de manera retórica, mientras el chico gimoteaba, pues el doctor le estaba toqueteando con fuerza e intensidad.- Vamos, dime, ¿Quién manda?._

 _Will intentaba librarse, se movía con fuerza, se retorcía, pero era inútil, estaba indefenso, desnudo, él era toqueteado, acariciado con fuerza, le gustaba, pero quería tener el control, lo deseaba fuertemente._

"¿Acaso es raro sentirme bien cuando hace esto? ¿Acaso no deseo yo llevar las riendas? Pero sí... Me gusta esto, poco, pero algo de placer me da. Esto no era precisamente lo que quería, pero si a él le complace..."

 _Y bien que le gustaba, disfrutaba el momento, lo saboreaba como un delicioso plato, sentía el calor en la cara, en el cuerpo, el frío en las manos, el dolor leve en el corazón, ese latido tan rápido, ese fulgor en las caderas... Y él sabía que, colmado de tanto placer y alevosía, todo acabaría, para bien o para mal, pues llevaban largo tiempo, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y ellos, llenos de placer, decidieron acabar. Remataron pues la faena, se tumbaron ambos en la cama, cansados, algo sudorosos, respirando como podían. Hannibal se levantó, para lavarse las manos, el rostro y el cuerpo, dejando a Will con la mordaza, inmóvil, cansado, excitado aún, sentía que aún no había llegado. Al regresar el doctor, la mordaza se retiró y el muchacho miraba fijamente a la pared, perdido en la inmensidad, algo cansado. Hannibal notó su emoción negativa y se acercó a él, con la cara recién lavada y las manos aún más frías._

 _-¿Sucede algo, Will?- preguntó, mientras se tapaba con las sábanas, mientras notaba como el vino bajaba, como el alcohol dejaba de hacer efecto, quizás su locura había ido demasiado lejos, o eso creía._

 _-No, nada._

 _-Sé sincero, por favor...- le imploraba, acariciando su precioso rostro._

 _-No pasa nada, déjame._

 _-Si, si que pasa algo aquí. Will, vamos. No debería haber secretos entre nosotros, ¿verdad?_

 _-Déjame en paz.- contestó finalmente, de manera algo tosca, mientras se tapaba con la sábana._

 _Las manos del doctor se deslizaron por las sábanas, buscando la cadera del muchacho enfurruñado, bajando un poco y acariciando esa preciada área con lentitud. Seguro que ahora el chico se sentiría mejor._

 _-¿Mejor?- preguntó, acercando sus labios hacia su nuca._

 _Will sólo profirió un suave gemido, similar a una especie de ronroneo, de placer leve. Le gustaba mucho lo que estaba a suceder, y le gustaría que siguiera, que le acariciara más y más fuerte, pues seguía algo excitado, aunque con un extraño dolor de cabeza. Y las frías manos, se calentaron con el continuo movimiento, suavemente ascendía y bajaba, otorgando más y más placer. Era algo simple, que le gustaba mucho. No le gustaban mucho las cosas extremadamente complicadas, pues Will Graham era un hombre de gustos sencillos. Y hasta que sintió el más alto rubor en sus mejillas, apartó la cara sábana y gimió con fuerza. Hannibal había retirado las manos a tiempo, aun así, se incorporó para volver a lavárselas, era muy escrupuloso, le costaba mucho relacionarse por eso, aparte de otros motivos. Will también se levantó, se limpió también. Volvieron a la cama, cansados al extremo. Tenían algo de frío, pero Hannibal cogió dos pijamas, uno formado por un sweater rojo y unos pantalones a rayas de seda y otro, con un suave jersey blanquecino con pantalones azulados a juego, no sin antes, se pusieron una muda nueva de ropa interior. Aunque Will, tenía algo de frío y le pidió a Hannibal unos calcetines y una camiseta interior. Él se rió y le dio unos calcetines de lana jugosos y bien abrigados, además de darle una vieja camisa interior blanca, bastante deteriorada y fea, roída por el tiempo, que a Will le encantaba, parecía que su sentido de la moda era de otro planeta..._

 _Se metieron en la cama, tapándose con las mantas, antes de cerrar los ojos, se besaron, no era un beso extremadamente fuerte, era un beso liviano, como la primera gota de lluvia, suave, como una nube, leve y dulce como el algodón de azúcar, era adictivo, pero no podían hacer nada más, el cansancio ingente les podía, se desearon las buenas noches y durmieron, mucho, pues al día siguiente, nada harían, la noche se abalanzaba sobre ellos, fuerte, se desplomaba, depositaba arena en sus lacrimales, besaba sus frentes suavemente, les tarareaban las hojas que el viento mecía una dulce canción, la lluvia caía al suelo con agradable sonido, al compás de las hojas que volaban y caían en el pavimento que brillaba como un río, mojado, reflejaba la luz de las farolas, que parecían estrellas cercanas y las más lejanas, en el orbe celeste, observaban la escena con tranquilidad, veían dormir a Aquiles y Patroclo en su lecho, cobijados de la lluvia y del frío, de las miradas malvadas y de la pérfida lengua de serpiente de alguna pelirroja entusiasmada con alguna exclusiva amarilleada y sensacionalista, lejos de la amable mujer que había besado a Will, que ahora dormía tranquilo en la gran cama del doctor, bajo la oscuridad, sus rasgos se suavizaban, sus ojos, cerrados, su respiración tranquila, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo, sus manos quietas, sus rizos negruzcos, su barba descuidada, sus ojeras oscuras como la noche sin Luna, su pálida piel, su expresión serena, su sueño perfecto junto a su querido doctor, que yacía a su lado, con una mano encima de la cadera de Will, intentando dormir, mirando como él dormía, admirando con sus ojos color miel y almendra al muchachito alicaído que tenía en su lecho cobijado, le acariciaba lentamente la cadera, sin que él se despertara, admirando como respiraba, como la luz de la Luna le acariciaba y caía sobre él, como las estrellas brillaban y le transmitían su grandeza, como las farolas y su brillo le aportaban unas determinadas sombras, como la lluvia le daba ese sonido que las hojas solas nunca podrían alcanzar_ _._

 _Todo era perfecto, todo fluía, como el agua fluía como un riachuelo por las calles, bajo la luz de las estrellas, bajo la bella noche estrellada que el doctor, con su cabello casi dorado, con su cansancio, con su cara derrotada, aunque feliz, deseoso de dormir, de verle a su lado al despertar, de besar su mejilla dulcemente, de probar sus labios tras el húmero rocío de la mañana, el sentir su mirada, el choque entre la exquisita miel almendrada con el gélido océano, con el brillo de las estrellas, quería pasar toda la vida mirando sus ojos, dibujarlos, captar su esencia, tenerlos para siempre en su palacio mental, tenerle a él, allí, para siempre, por los siglos de los siglos._

 _Cerró los ojos, dejó que la Aurora junto a la noche, le meciese en sus brazos, que las estrellas espolvoreasen sobre ellos el sueño que necesitaban, que el Sol al día siguiente les despertase, con suavidad, con ligereza, con delicadeza excepcional._

" _Ojalá todas las noches fueran así. Daría lo que fuera, toda mi fortuna, todo mi dinero, todo el patrimonio Lecter, sólo por estar aquí con él, todas las noches de mi vida. Siempre, en mi cama, reposando, mirándome con esos angelicales ojos, sólo como él sabe mirar, con ese ápice de deseo y ternura..."_

 _Se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, suavemente, como si bailara un lento vals con el tiempo, se durmió, notando ese calor en el alma que tanto había necesitado._

 **Puede que sus manos estén frías, pero su corazón, siempre será de oro.**


	3. Chapter 3

_El invierno pronto llegaría, con el frío intenso, el olor de la lluvia gélida, la nieve que invadirá todo, el rocío se congelará, el aire será más frío, la humedad aumentará, ese sentimiento horrible en las costillas volvería a aparecer, ese levantarse de la cama tan temible, ese cálido abrazo del agua caliente de la ducha, esa pequeña taza de café ardiente y algo repulsivo, ese viento feroz que aúlla por la ventana, esa inquietud en el pecho, esos tirabuzones tan rizados y tan despeinados, esa cara de mala mañana._

 _Will bebía su café, con una bata abrigada por encima de su raído pijama de seda sintética, enfundado en unos calcetines combinados con unas zapatillas dignas de un octogenario, miraba por la ventana, tranquilo en exceso, notando un extraño ruido y viendo como toda la manada de perros levantaba las orejas, miraban a la puerta con recelo, escuchaban el reconocible ronroneo del motor de un coche. Sabía más o menos quien estaba ahí, quien había conducido tendido rato, sólo para verle, alguien que obviamente le quería y echaba de menos. Y lo sabía perfectamente, sus sospechas se disiparon cuando llamaron a la puerta, dejó su copa aún humeante en la mesa, abrió la puerta y fingió sorprenderse._

 _-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el hombre con su repeinado pelo rubio cenizo, peinado con meticulosidad, enfundado en su traje, de color azul oscuro, con rayas blanquecinas, combinado con una corbata rojiza con estampados, dignos de una alfombra real._

 _-¿A qué se debe esta visita, doctor Lecter? - dijo el muchacho, apartándose receloso de la puerta._

 _-A que llevas sin venir varios días y me pareció algo muy maleducado, sin avisar ni nada… En fin, quería que me explicaras el porqué no vienes a terapia. ¿Te encuentras bien?-contestó Hannibal, entrando y mirando al interior de la entrañable casa._

 _Todo estaba desordenado, nada estaba en su sitio, había cosas por todas partes, ropa, juguetes de los perros, hasta vio un tenedor en suelo, y aguantó la risa como pudo. Will le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, preguntándose el motivo de su sonrisa torcida que intentaba esconder, intentaba que todo pasara desapercibido, que sólo le soltase una charla, un discurso absurdo y filosófico, que él se largase a su querida cuidad, que aparcara su coche, fuera a su casa y se bebiera una botella entera de vino, o que preparase algo para la próxima persona que pasaría la noche en la alcoba._

 _-Sí, estoy bien, ¡Mejor qué nunca! ¿No me ves como irradio felicidad por cada poro de mi piel? - contestó de manera cortante, extremadamente sarcástico, sentándose en la silla, con su café, llevándoselo a los labios y admirando el amargo sabor, el azúcar pastoso que se quedaba en el fondo, el sabor de los granos baratos colombianos que se habían molido mal, el sabor de la leche que llevaba una semana sin abrir, fresca, caliente, espesa de más._

 _Hannibal se sentía terriblemente ofendido, pues se sentó a la mesa y no le ofrecieron café ni nada para comer. Vaya falta de respeto, era para él, pero se tragó la mala educación del chico y decidió hablar con él._

 _-Ese tono es una prueba de que tu humor sigue intacto, tan oscuro como la noche. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Duermes mejor?- interrogaba, mirándole a los ojos, mirando a la taza deteriorada por el paso del tiempo._

 _-Pues claro que duermo bien, claro que si, por supuesto, es lo único bueno que hago. Dormir y ser inútil para todos. Lo sé todo, Hannibal, no aguantaré más, lo sé todo, y lo sabes, me estás torturando con tu presencia, me estás amenazando para que no se me suelte la lengua y le susurre al oído a Jack, quien es el impostor, quien llamó al teléfono aquel día. Y lo sabes, verdad, oh, claro que lo sabes, ¡Fuiste tú, cómo no! ¡Tú y tus frías intenciones, tus ganas de destacar por encima de los demás, de ser superior, de gobernar por encima de todos y ser el maldito mejor! ¡Quién sería si no! ¡Eres demasiado estúpido, tantas pistas, tantas tonterías y tanta pamplina para que tu mismo te desveles ante mi! Oh, Hannibal, no eres tan listo como pensaba, piensas que cuatro drogas podrán calmarme, que cinco jeringuillas mal inyectadas en vena podrán borrar mi memoria, que mis pupilas dilatadas no recuerdan el sabor de la muerte, de todo lo que vi en tus ojos, de la tortura, de la muerte, de la tierra en las uñas, de como se desvanecía la vida en sus ojos. Y eso me tortura, cada día a cada momento, recuerdo sus voces, sus lloros, sus cantos, como fueron sus infancias, como eran acunados por la noche por sus madres, como vivían, como disfrutaban de la vida, algo que tú, y sólo tú les arrebataste, oh, ¿No te sientes culpable? ¿No te hartas de jugar a ser un Dios inútil? Vamos, dímelo, dime lo mucho que lo sientes, que escuchas los lloros de las madres, de como rompes una familia, de como los padres de aquella chica rompían el llanto al saber que sus hijos estaban muertos. Pero tú no piensas en ello, eres un monstruo, claro, tus padres murieron en tu absurda infancia, ya no sientes empatía por ellos. Eres inútil, Hannibal Lecter, el brillante psicólogo, filósofo en sus ratos libres, cocinero de carne humana. ¿Suena ridículo, verdad? Suena como el subtítulo que la pelirroja escribirá cuando mueras.- dijo Will, seguido, sin pararse para nada, soltando la lengua, arrancando de su ser lo que sentía._

 _La mirada de Hannibal era fría, muy fría, gélida como todos los bosques en invierno, muerta, sombría al extremo, sin odio, sin venganza, con molestia, le miraba fijamente, sin decir nada, sin mover sus labios redondeados, sin moverse, con los ojos clavados como cuchillas en los del muchacho, que empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo._

 _-Vaya, todas las tarde en la consulta no han servido para nada, si en tu propia casa te cortas la melena como Sansón. Has soltado a los leones a este pobre cristiano, vaya. Tienes razón, sabes mucho, sabes demasiado, pero quizás dejarás de saber tanto. ¿Vendrás conmigo hasta el fin del mundo?... Seguro que si, eres un buen perro, me seguirás hasta dónde sea. Te haces el arrogante, encerrado en tu casa, resguardado del mundo, alejado de todos, del mundanal ruido. Y cuando vengo, te alzas en gran magnificencia, en segundos ya estás levantándote, esperando en la puerta cual fiel can. Oh, Will, eres demasiado inocente, no siento nada por ellos, son corderos, son algo inferior, son comida, si no te los comes, es asesinato, ¿Verdad?. Pues claro que lo es, pero bien que comías en mi casa cual lobo hambriento. Eres tan tacaño que ni de comer te preocupas, por miedo a que te cuesta unos centavos más.-contestó, más amenazante aún, completamente rígido en la silla, sentado con la espalda muy recta y serio._

 _Will estaba bebiendo el café cuando él despotricaba de mala manera y se atragantó, tragó todo el contenido de la taza y este fue dejada en la mesa mientras él se reía amargamente, notando su garganta seca._

 _-Pues claro, aquí tenemos al hombre más rico de la ciudad, nuestro mecenas favorito, nuestro genio, la gracia de la ciudad, el gran cocinero, nuestro gran inventor. Oh, deja que te saque los colores, aún que no seas mi amigo, muestras opulencia ante mi, luciendo tus fajos de billetes abultados, tus tarjetas de crédito de mil números, tus carteras de cuero duro, tu arrogancia, tus propinas extensas. Recuerdo que una vez me levanté y al lado tenía un billete de cien dólares, justo a mi lado. ¿Qué soy, una simple meretriz? Tú me estás tomando el pelo demasiado y esto tiene que acabar. No quiero más terapia, deja de chuparnos la sangre a mi y a Jack con tus abusivas terapias, ¿Quieres? No amaneceré más en tus sábanas egipcias, ¿Queda claro? No más noches de desenfreno, no más borracheras estúpidas, no somos adolescentes vergonzosos de su amorío, lo nuestro ha terminado.- bufó, enfadado a más no poder, aunque algo risueño. Sabía que él no se lo tomaría seriamente. Sabría que volvería a por él. No se podría ir sin él._

 _El semblante del hombre mayor estaba ligeramente enrojecido, la rabia y la ira le consumían, la llama se extendía por todo su cuerpo, ese fuego indomable, no era de pasión, no era racional, no era humano, era esa rabia incontrolable que siente uno cuando el mundo se fragmenta bajo sus pies, ese dolor en el pecho, ese sentir las costillas ardiendo, rodeadas de ácido, apretando más y más, como el corazón se vuelve pequeño y duele respirar, ese dolor en el corazón y en la mente. Pues claro que le había ofendido, pero esto era demasiado. Will ya no era el inocente muchachito que yacía en su cada bajo los efectos de alguna droga, ya no era tampoco ese amante cálido que le acariciaba por las noches, voluntariamente, ya no era el mismo, no era lo que siempre fue, había cambiado, a peor, se había arruinado toda su dulzura, convertida en malicia ingeniosa, ya no era ese sagaz chico de dulces labios, ahora estos eran agrios, su mente era la misma, pero la forma de hablar, ese desprecio, esa especie de odio, ese cambio de timbre, ese tuteo, amago de cercanía._

"Vaya, este muchacho parece que ha sufrido una desafortunada metamorfosis. Lo sabe todo, era de esperar. Alana habría tardado mucho más en saberlo, ella no es como él, no se pueden comparar... Pero él vendrá conmigo, aunque lo sepa, vendrá, sé que vendrá a verme, lo hará. Aunque esté preocupado por nuestra querida hija, que pronto podrá disfrutar de su compañía. Este chico se ha rebelado demasiado, ha desatado su furia ciega contra mi, iracundo, conociendo todos los detalles. No me arrepiento de nada y lo sabe, todo forma parte ahora, no sólo de mi diseño, si no, de nuestro diseño en conjunto. Junto a su fabulosa mente, podremos realizar grandes faenas en Florencia. Unos pasaportes falsos, un nombre falso, una nueva identidad, trajes nuevos, libretas y cuadernos en los que plasmar nuestras aventuras. Me alegra que lo sepa, aunque temo que vuelva a rebelarse allí, que me destroce aún más. Pero todos sabemos que el verdaderamente fastidiado es él, tras haber seducido a su amada, tras haberme quedado lo que más quería, tras arrebatarle su cordura y todo lo que sostenía su mundo, he derrumbado las columnas y pilares, han caído las paredes de su palacio mental. Ahora imperará mi orden, viviremos como siempre habíamos deseado. Aunque él no quiera o simplemente finja no desearlo. Lo sabe todo... ¿Acaso eso importa ahora? Ya nada tiene importancia. Sólo debo calmarlo y recordarle quien tiene el verdadero control."

 _Se incorporó, separando la silla, con gesto muy amenazante, mirando los azules ojos del muchacho, buscando su miedo, su cobardía, su odio, su rencor, sus sentimientos. El muchacho buscaba en él lo mismo, pero en esos ojos color miel y chocolate, no encontraba nada, nada más que un profundo y negro vacío, lleno de oscuridad. Will intentaba seguir con su faceta burlona, con una leve sonrisa, demostrando que él tenía razón y que ganaría la absurda discusión que tenían. Muy equivocado estaba, pues el hombre, puso la silla en su sitio y sin articular palabra, se alejó de la mesa, dándole la espalda, marchando hacia la puerta, deseando salir de allí, deseando provocar en él, un sentimiento de dolor o de culpa incluso. Lo logró, pues Will retiró su silla y caminó hacia él, algo apenado._

 _-Espera... No te vayas aún... -se le escapó, tragándose su orgullo._

 _-Adiós, Will Graham. Hasta nuestra próxima cita, si es que la conciertas.- respondió de manera tosca, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, muy serio._

 _-No... No te vayas aún...-cuando dijo eso, era tarde, el doctor había cerrado la puerta._

 _La abrió con fuerza, sin importarle el frío que hacía fuera y la pequeña capa de nieve que había caído, gélida bajo sus zapatillas, cruzó el pequeño porche, corriendo hacia el doctor, que andaba a paso lento hacia su muy elegante coche, trotó torpemente, una zapatilla se desprendió de su pié, aún así, siguió con su carrera, sintiendo la humedad en su pie. Gritaba, implorando que le esperase, eso era lo que quería, quería hablar un poco más con él, disculparse por todo, de manera inútil, logró alcanzarle, agarrándole de la chaqueta, le sujetó muy fuerte, para que no andase más y se metiera en el coche, huyendo así a la ciudad._

 _-Espere, doctor...-intentaba decir, con la voz entrecortada, intentando respirar bien por la carrera que se acababa de pegar._

 _-Déjame, Will, ya nos veremos otro día, tengo cosas que hacer._

 _-Lo siento, doctor Lecter, lo siento muchísimo..._

 _-El perdón ya no sirve para nada._

 _-De verdad que lo siento, ¡Se lo juro! -gritaba el muchacho, con mucha pena y congoja, sintiendo un dolor fuerte en el pecho, como la angustia bailaba por el y por sus costillas danzando de manera fría, congelando su caja torácica._

 _-¿De verdad? ¿Ahora me tratas de usted? ¿Tanto he envejecido en estos minutos? -preguntaba, burlón, mientras se giraba para ver la cara y la posición penosa del chico, que le miraba con los ojos destrozados, llenos de remordimiento, como cuando un perro desobedece o rompe algo y se arrepiente, veía ese brillo tan especial._

 _-Lo siento, en serio, no era yo quien hablaba... Me dejé llevar por la rabia y el rencor, le pido perdón, doctor Lecter, lo siento muchísimo.-se disculpaba, con la voz rota y expulsando vapor por la boca, helándose, sintiendo más y más frío._

 _-Will, vete a dentro, vas a resfriarte y será peor. Vete y ya hablaremos._

 _-No... No me voy a ir hasta que no me perdone...-seguía insistiendo, de inútil manera._

 _-Déjalo, vete a dormir, te hace falta, lo necesitas, no piensas bien y claro, vamos, hazlo, duerme. Ya hablaremos de todo esto otro día que estés mejor._

 _-He dicho que no... Permaneceré aquí en el frío, hasta oír su sincero perdón._

 _-Y sigues empeñado en esa estúpida idea. No quiero hablar más, venga, pasa para tu casa, o te llevaré yo mismo._

 _-No, ¡He dicho qué no y aquí estaré!..._

 _-Morirás de frío, entonces._

 _-De eso nada. Discúlpese, ahora, yo ya he pedido perdón._

 _-No basta sólo con eso, Will._

 _-¡¿Y qué debo hacer?! ¿Rogar de rodillas? ¿Postrarme en el suelo? ¿Humillarme aún más?-preguntaba el chico mientras hacía aspavientos y gesticulaba de manera extremadamente teatral._

 _-Vuelve a tu casa. Venga, vete, lárgate._

 _-No, no, de eso nada. Discúlpese, venga. No le costará nada._

 _Hannibal suspiraba, esta conversación tan profunda e irónica, tendría que acabar de una vez._

 _-Will, te pido... Que me perdones, que he sido muy grosero. ¿Contento, ya?-dijo, al fin, mirando con malicia al chaval, que sonreía levemente y sentía algo de mejoría en su afligido cuerpo._

 _-De acuerdo, doctor Lecter. ¿Y nuestra próxima cita es...?_

 _-Cuando te venga mejor.-contestó, mientras se metía en el coche._

 _-¿Esta semana le viene bien?..._

 _El doctor sacó su agenda de la guantera y con su estilográfica que tenía en el bolsillo, apuntó, pero no sin antes, preguntar el día._

 _-¿Qué día quieres? ¿Y a qué hora?._

 _-A las diez y media, el lunes._

 _Era graciosa la situación, porque era domingo por la tarde. E intentaron despedirse, dándose la mano, aunque Will intentó acercarse más a Hannibal, que no deseaba el contacto, aún no, tras la ofensa. Pero el muchacho, con coraje, aunque el doctor se negara, se acercó rápidamente, rodeándolo con los brazos, trayéndole hacia si, notando su calor, su corazón latente, sus calidades humanas, el olor de su colonia cara en exceso, el olor de su desayuno, el olor del almidón de la servilleta con la que se había limpiado, ese olor indescriptible que el traje tenía, tan consistente, tan suyo, tan indescriptible, el sentir sus pulmones y su respiración por un breve tiempo, ese suave calor que desprendía._ _El doctor sentía el frío del muchacho dolorido por el gélido tiempo, sentía su corazón, el olor del café mal realizado, el olor de su colonia barata, de su desodorante fuerte, la textura de su bata, de sus tirabuzones despeinados, sentía su leve calor desvaneciéndose. Quería besarle en la frente, decirle que todo iría a mejor. Pero no, no podía, su orgullo le cegaba, su supuesta hombría le impedía ser tan benevolente con alguien que aunque no lo parecía, le había ofendido terriblemente._

 _-Quédese un poco más...Por favor...-le susurró al oído, el muchacho, con un tono apagado, vencido, su corazón había ganado a su razón._

 _El repeinado hombre, suspiró y le miró a los ojos, algo vidriosos, notando la pena y la tristeza que estos tenían, sintiendo verdadera lástima._

 _-¿Y para qué?...-musitó, algo derrotado._

 _-Hágalo por ella, por nuestra hija, ¿no le habría gustado volver a vernos juntos otra vez? ¿verdad?- contestó finalmente, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, brillantes, caían por su mandíbula, centelleaban en su barbilla y algunas recorrían su cuello con suavidad._

 _Gemía sintiendo el frío, como el viento golpeaba sus costillas bajo la ropa, como la angustia le envenenaba y como se ahogaba, como de su cabeza brotaban dolores como flores, como una nueva primavera, dolorosa, brotaba en su interior, como dejaba que sus sentimientos aflorasen, como latía su corazón más rápido, como se aceleraba su respiración, sentía el peso de sus acciones, sentía como se le nublaba la vista y sentía el dulce sabor de la desgracia que le hacía humano. Se derrumbó en la nieve, notando como esta apagaba su candente dolor y como el doctor le observaba, sentándose rápidamente a su lado._

 _"Will, no, no me dejes, espera..." logró entender mientras caía en un extraño sueño._

 _Y allí estaban, en la nieve, como dos protagonistas de una tragedia, el destino se cernía sobre ellos, la nieve les acariciaba con suavidad, les tocaba el pelo, danzaba de manera grácil sobre ellos. Y él sujetaba el cuerpo del joven aletargado se asemejaban a La Piedad del gran Miguel Ángel, pero sin tanto pathos, no eran hijo y madre, pero había un vínculo entre ellos, algo les unía. Deseaban estar rodeados de arte, de flores, de desayunos deliciosos al amanecer en Florencia. Pero no, ahí estaban, en la gélida nada._

"Eram quod es, eris quod sum" _susurró él, a su querido compañero, que yacía en sus manos, notando el calor que desprendía, sintiendo como la noche se avecinaba y deseaba reinar en el cielo junto a las centelleantes estrellas que iluminarían el oscuro firmamento. Oía el rumor de el oleaje en el viento, notando como su destino y su tiempo, se consumían en lenta agonía._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sintió las mariposas revolotear en su estómago, la suavidad de la manta que acariciaba su espalda. Estaba desorientado, todo había sido calculado a la perfección, notó como su vista se volvía nublosa durante algunos segundos, percibía en su boca el sabor de un whisky caro, como si le hubiesen suministrado un montón de pastillas para dormir, en un vaso de cristal lleno hasta arriba. Notaba su piel seca, sus ojeras más profundas, su respiración agitada, las muñecas doloridas, el cuerpo algo magullado._

 _Ojeó a su alrededor, estaba todo oscuro, sólo una tenue luz iluminaba la estancia, estaba solo, o eso creía, en una cama poco familiar. Bajó la vista hasta su pecho, llevaba una camiseta raída, que se ponía para dormir, no había sudado nada, era demasiado extraño. No oía las pequeñas patitas de sus perros correteando, ni sus ladridos, un silencio espectral inundaba ese sitio. Sentía en su interior, algo horrible, algo que nunca había esperado sentir, el crecer de una nueva bestia._

 _Lo sabía todo, como había comido toda aquella carne, pues si no devoraba de manera ávida el festín, era asesinato, había que honrar a sus víctimas, sazonarlas, pasarlas por la plancha, impregnarlas de un característico sabor, jugar con su textura, darles una nueva apariencia, llenarlas de semillas o de plantas aromáticas, saber como tratar a la comida, como hacer callar a los corderos que acababan en sus estómagos._

 _Aún oía en su cabeza el sonido de la salsa burbujeando, el olor de las mil especias, el crujido de las patatas que servía junto a la salsa, la bandeja humeante recién sacada del horno, el aspecto de todas y cada una de las comidas y cenas, el vino que inundaba sus bocas, los tenedores y cuchillos que danzaban por los finos platos de porcelana, esas tazas que caían y que nunca más podrían volver a la normalidad. Recordaba la minuciosidad de todos los platos, colocaba la carne, la asaba, la ponía en el fuego de la sartén, la freía suavemente o juntaba varias partes, para darle más sabor, le gustaba que todos los jugos pudieran dar consistencia a la salsa que combinaría con las especias._

 _Había visto todo, como cortaba del **animal** , como lo trataba con tranquilidad y sosiego, con cierto cariño, como espolvoreaba el tomillo, como colocaba el perejil, el sonido del cuchillo cortando los ajos, el canturreo silencioso del doctor, que andaba elegantemente de un lado al otro de la cocina, supervisando todo, calculando el tiempo del horno o de la sartén. Él siempre estuvo ahí, siempre formó parte de todo, era su silencioso cómplice, enmudecido miraba atónito todo lo que sucedía y con muchos tés y narcóticos, mucha terapia de luces y mucha manipulación, creía hacerle olvidar todo. Nunca olvidaría como cocinaban juntos, a él le había dolido borrar esos recuerdos, al doctor le gustaba cocinar con su compañía, le gustaba toquetear sus manos, guiarle entre tantos cuchillos brillantes, mandarle coger algún pellizco de albahaca, espolvorear junto a él, dejar que él formase parte de todo, de absolutamente todo. Recordaba la sensación cálida de sus manos, el suave tono de su voz, guiándole una y otra vez, riendo con dulzura, pues el muchacho era nulo en la cocina, aunque se esforzase y lo intentase. _

_Sentía el calor que emanaban sus dedos, el frescor de la verdura húmeda y recién cortada, el sonido del horno, constante, el frío mármol que adornaba toda la lujosa cocina, la caligrafía intrincada de las recetas del doctor. Todo ahora está en su palacio mental, en el de ambos, donde siempre permanecen los recuerdos y donde siempre pueden volver para cocinar lo que ellos deseen, reviviendo una y otra vez aquellos momentos._

 _La bestia ha crecido tanto en su interior, la transformación ya estaba por acabar, pronto, serían uno, pensarían igual, serían el mismo tipo de monstruo, poco a poco, sentía como sus sentimientos se evaporaban, como sólo quedaba el dolor, ahí, clavándose en su carne, profundizando con sus negras y pútridas garras, entrando en su interior, arrancando la felicidad, las tardes con Alana, dejando todos aquellos buenos recuerdos, que se volvían amargos, sustrayendo cada sonrisa dulce, tan sólo quedaron las pesadillas, los llantos a medianoche, los aullidos en medio de la nada, ese insomnio tan horrible, ese dolor de cabeza penetrante._

 _Escuchó lentas pisadas acercándose y alzó la cabeza en la dirección de donde venían. Se sentía un prisionero, recluido del mundo exterior, en un lugar desconocido, en una cama distinta, con otra ropa, otro olor, otro sabor en los labios. El semblante serio del doctor, fue iluminado por la tenue luz de la sala y este, se aproximó más a la cama, portaba una taza de té, con unas pastas, un delicado gesto para tal situación. Dejó todo eso en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente al chico, que le miraba con mala cara. Quería preguntarle todo, pero prefirió callar, sabía perfectamente que le contestaría. Se dio cuenta de que siempre hubo un monstruo, pero que ahora él le había convertido en eso, en algo similar. Eso formaba parte de su plan, siempre estuvo en su mente, no tuvo tiempo para escapar y como un cervatillo que es disparado por un cazador, se deja llevar._

 _-Al fin logras despertar, llevabas mucho tiempo dormitando aquí. Te desmayaste en medio de la nieve y te he tenido que traer a la clínica, podrías haber tenido una hipotermia debido al excesivo frío...Te traigo té y algunas pastas, si comes, estarás mejor.- anunció, con voz muy pausada, elegante hombre que le miraba fijamente, fingiendo excesiva preocupación._

 _-¿De verdad me desmayé allí o fue un truco tuyo para llevarme hasta tu red? Seguro que lo fue, habría sido fácil, aprovechar un descuido y colocar algo en mi café, muy típico en ti, la de veces que caí en esa breva.- contestó el malhumorado muchacho, mientras se frotaba los ojos y se peinaba con mal genio los rizos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza._

 _-Oh, venga, vamos, no empieces a delirar. Te desmayaste tu solo, no tienes nada en vena ni te he metido nada en la comida. ¿De verdad piensas tan mal sobre mi?._

 _-Claro que pienso mal sobre ti. ¿Y quién no?. Estás siempre detrás de todo, aunque luego te vayas de rositas y no resultes sospechoso de nada porque has limpiado la escena minuciosamente y borrases toda huella de tu paso. Pues claro, como no, no eres sospechoso, para nada, no.- soltaba, con malicia, el muchacho, que poco a poco estaba más despierto y audaz._

 _-Con que me voy de rositas, ¿eh?... ¿Al igual que tu te fuiste de rositas tras tu estancia en la cárcel?- protestó, clavando su mirada marrón en él, intimidando, yendo al punto débil del joven, que se quedó sin palabras durante muy poco tiempo._

 _-Perdona, pero por tu culpa me metieron en ese horrible sitio, ¡me metiste la oreja con una jodida sonda! Y nadie me creía, me llamaron loco, hasta que les demostré que tenía razón, ahora vendrán a por ti, no conocen toda la verdad, pero yo les ayudaré, yo seré el héroe en todo esto, haré lo que nadie hizo, meterte en la cárcel, porque eres un maníaco, un manipulador experto y un psicópata. Y tu eres la causa de todas mis desgracias. Por tu culpa estoy tan fastidiado, por tu culpa estoy convirtiéndome en algo que es como tu. No sabes lo horrible que es, no intentes ni pensarlo, sé que no puedes.- arremetió, algo tenso, violento de más, gesticulando, con la voz algo rota, pero notando como aumentaba la oscuridad en aquellos ojos._

 _Permanecieron ambos hombres en silencio durante tendido rato, hasta que el repeinado doctor se dignó a contestar al joven que bebía el té, mientras devoraba con ganas las pastas._

 _-Sabes demasiado, es algo benévolo y malévolo, contraproducente, pero es lo mejor. Nunca he tenido a nadie con quien compartir mis festines, nunca nadie había entendido todo esto. Y me alegro de que seas tu. Aunque supongo que ahora, es demasiado tarde, pues vas a susurrarle al oído a tu querido Jack todo lo que he hecho y todo lo metido que estoy en todos los casos. Menos mal que has sido tu, a Alana le llevaría más tiempo, ella es brillante, pero no tanto como tú._

 _-Seguro que en el lecho ella brillaba más que nunca.-farfulló entre dientes, mientras comía con mucho ímpetu todas las pastas y bebía el té de manera apresurada._

 _-Por lo menos tenía más modales que tú...-le dijo al joven, que dejó la taza en el suelo y se volteó, no quería mirar esos profundos ojos que antaño parecían dulce chocolate con miel y que ahora se asemejaban a dos pozos oscuros sin fondo._

 _-Ahora ya dan igual los modales, doctor Lecter. Tráeme algo más para comer, venga, estoy hambriento. Lo que me has metido en el cuerpo me está dando demasiada hambre. Espero que estés contento, ya tienes otra excusa para cocinar.- replicó este, mirando a la nada._

 _-Ella lo habría pedido de otra manera. Venga, no seas maleducado, Will.-otra vez volvía a sacar el tema, otra vez metía el dedo en la yaga._

 _-¿Me tengo que tirar al suelo de rodillas? ¿Me tengo que quitar algo? Da igual lo que haga, drogado o no, lo haré de todas formas gracias a tus técnicas de manipulación, enhorabuena, has creado un monstruo.-añadió, con ironía amarga, con la voz rota, notando como la verdad le atravesaba como una espada invisible._

 _-No seas tan melodramático, un por favor me había bastado, ya sabes que no me gusta la gente maleducada._

 _Tras decir eso, salió el doctor de la habitación, dejando al chico solo, con sus pensamientos, algo más atormentado, notando como unos cuernos de ciervo se le clavaban en la piel, como salían de esta, en su mente, él gimoteaba, estaba alucinando, no podía ser real, otra vez así. Las garras de la bestia se clavaban en él, intentaba no gritar, las gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse, comenzaba a notar más y más molestias, quería levantarse y huir, pero no podía calcular como huir, ni donde había un vehículo, ni donde estaba. Sólo estaba él, allí, solo con eso que le atemorizaba. Pero él volvió con dos platos y cubiertos, que dejó en suelo, para examinar al atemorizado hombre. Miró sus ojos, los examinó, como se movían, rápidos, acarició su mejilla para calmarlo._

 _-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Otra vez vuelves a las alucinaciones? Dime pues, ¿qué ves?- preguntó, con voz muy suave y extrañamente tranquilizadora._

 _-Está ahí, la Bestia, esa cosa negra con cuernos, esa jodida abominación, está otra vez ahí, mirándome, me ataque, mira, está ahí, en esa esquina, me mira con los ojos vacíos, es horrible... Ayúdame, Hannibal, estoy harto de todo esto, no quiero más terapia, estoy harto de despertar así, de sudar, de tener sueños y pesadillas horribles, harto de tanta medicación, de ser tu títere, vamos admítelo, si quieres algo conmigo, hazlo cuando sea consciente de lo que hago, deja esta tontería y este lavado de cerebro. Haz que esta cosa desaparezca, haz que todo sea normal, te lo ruego, haré lo que quieras, por favor...- suplicaba, sintiéndose más lúcido y menos cuerdo a la vez._

 _Él sólo le miraba con ternura, no quería responder, le acariciaba la cadera con una mano y con la otra toqueteaba su rostro._

 _-En esa esquina no hay nada, te quitaré toda la medicación. Pero no puedes hacer que una taza de té rota vuelva a no estarlo. La taza ha caído. Y está rota, ya está. Sólo quiero que vengas conmigo, que me sigas, que me acompañes. Sólo quiero eso, estar contigo.- susurró, con excesivo cariño. Resultaba muy extraño, no recordaba que los monstruos pudiesen mostrar el amor de esa forma, el afecto, esas caricias, eran tranquilizadoras pero seguía sin creerse todo eso. No debía confiar en alguien tan peligroso._

 _-Deja la taza, déjate ya de ejemplos pomposos y llévame a casa, quiero pasear con mis perros.- ordenó, casi suplicando, pero con ese tono de autoridad que deseaba emplear algunas veces._

 _-Estás muy débil, descansa un día o dos, disfruta de un poco de buena comida y vino...-intentaba disuadirle, sin éxito._

 _-Seguro que la carne está muy buena, sabiendo de donde proviene, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja, algo desafiante, pero agotado, toda esta cascada de sentimientos le derrumbaban mentalmente._

 _Hannibal se limitó a sonreír y a seguir acariciando con extrema suavidad. Él sabía que una palabra o un movimiento en falso y que esas caricias podían transformarse en cuchilladas en el estómago, en arañazos terribles o en cardenales púrpuras._

"Recuerdo cuando me golpeó y sentí esos golpes como si hubieran sido besos. Que descorazonador, es saber la de memorias que he perdido por culpa de todas las medicinas y drogas que me hizo tomar, por todos esos trucos para olvidar, todo ese vino, toda esa carne malgastada en mi. Él es peligroso, debo alejarme, pero hay algo que me atrae, y ¿qué es?... Ni yo, lo sé..." _pensó el muchacho de los tirabuzones oscuros, mientras era observado por el doctor, cuya mirada era demasiado tranquila, a veces lo más calmado podía resultar en algo muy violento._

 _-Vamos, tienes que comer un poco, así te sentirás mejor.- dijo, retirando sus manos y lentamente, cogiendo los platos, con movimientos muy ligeros, los dejó en la cama, ayudó a que el chico se incorporase y le acercó los cubiertos._

 _Era una comida sencilla, una sopa de pollo y un poco de merluza con patatas asadas, nada que pudiera sorprenderle, algo normal que había calentado rápidamente y que le llenaría el estómago momentáneamente. Saboreó con lentitud la cálida sopa, notando el sabor del pollo que se había derretido, la sal que había sido esparcida, las verduras que flotaban y le añadían algo de sabor al caldo, tras dejar el plato vacío, mordisqueó la merluza, que estaba algo crujiente y grasienta, pero con un toque de aceite y especias muy extraño, que le aportaba algo de frescura, combinaba con las patatas, crujientes pero blandas por dentro, algo calientes, con un poco de perejil por encima, doradas como el sol._

 _Cuando vació los platos por completo, intentó incorporarse, sin éxito._

 _-Aún estás algo débil, quédate aquí, cierra los ojos e intenta dormir, será lo mejor que puedes hacer.- dijo el doctor, llevando los platos en la mano, con un gesto amable intentó taparle con las sábanas que había en la cama._

 _Will se giró, cerró los ojos e intentó seguir su consejo, dejó su mente en blanco, le costó dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedía, pero era mejor eso, no pensar por un momento y evadirse, dejar que Morfeo le abrazase con sus dulces arenas y dormitar un poco, nunca estaba de mal dejarle un descanso a su mente, agitada, desordenada, desorientada por tantos sucesos traumáticos._

 _Despertó tras su largo letargo, algo menos cansado y más lúcido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, sentía que había dormido durante días. Estaba completamente solo, hasta que oyó, como la puerta se abría y una mueca de horror se formaba en su cara._

 **Todo este tiempo, había sido parte de todo ese intrincado diseño y lo peor, estaba aún por llegar.**


End file.
